


My Love on Your Skin

by Kataki



Series: Short fics [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataki/pseuds/Kataki
Summary: Erwin leaves his mark on Levi's skin, again and again.





	My Love on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uncommon_Violet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncommon_Violet/gifts).



> Ficlet request, for my sweet angel. Thank you for being too good for this world.

Levi buttons up his shirt, making sure the berry colored bloom, slowly spreading and fading into nothing, right at the side of his neck, is covered by the professional white of his collar. He meets his own scowl in the bathroom mirror. Like a default state Levi expects himself to be in, after Erwin – again – couldn’t restrain himself. Didn’t want to, maybe.

He leans a little closer to the mirror. The cold overhead light deepens the gloom in his expression, makes his skin look bleak. But where Levi’s fingertips explore the mark his body is eager, hot and alive. Right where Erwin touched and kissed and owned – it’s scorching. On Levi’s skin and in his mind, in his heart.

When Levi returns to the bedroom Erwin shifts beneath the sheets. Levi wishes he could stay with him, wishes he could let his fingers graze soft gold and breathe easily right next to his heart. Breathe in his warmth and his caress and drown with Erwin’s taste on his lips.

“Morning,” Erwin says gently, his voice warm and deep like honey as he reaches for Levi, who just sat down on the edge of the bed, right next to him. Erwin manages to get a hold of Levi’s hand, pushes his fingers apart with his own. “You gotta leave soon, hm?” Erwin slurs, kissing Levi’s wrist, sucking the skin lightly.

“It’ll only be three days, you’ll survive without me.” Levi smirks, pretending to remove a lint from his suit pants, when in reality he’s trying to find his question, somewhere.

“Why do you always.. do that?” He asks, realizing that it sounds vague and accusatory so he adds, “marking me, I mean. Why.. whenever I gotta leave for work for more than a day you fucking turn into some kind of beast trying to devour me. Not that I’m complaining.”

Just the thought of last night makes him squirm a little. Makes Levi want Erwin to grab him by the neck, throw him down to fuck him while he paints his back in red and blue. With teeth and lips and hands.

Erwin sits up and stretches his limbs, sighing exaggeratedly before giving Levi an answer. “Do you really not understand, my love?” In that moment Levi feels ridiculous for asking, for not thinking it through but he’s not quick enough to speak when Erwin has already pulled him close. His body is so warm, so comforting, and Levi melts against him as Erwin’s breath tickles his skin.

“Because I want to remind you that you’re mine. When you’re away from me, when I can’t touch you, my hands and lips are still there. Just the thought of you knowing this and feeling me on your body when you’re alone makes me hard.” He pulls the fabric of Levi’s shirt to the side and lets his tongue run over the colorful offspring of his desire. Levi groans, hands seeking purchase as he comes apart once again in Erwin’s arms.

“I don’t care if others see, Levi. But you see it, feel it – me, on your skin, always.”

“You’re so greedy, my stupid heart’s already yours and it fucking hurts when I’m not with you. You just love it when I suffer like this, because of you,” Levi teases, smirking against Erwin’s shoulder.

“I love you, Levi. And if I’m the one who makes you suffer, I can also be the one to ease the pain.”


End file.
